Modern cheese making techniques require a high level of cleanliness to be maintained and this is facilitated by a sealed or totally enclosed cheese vat. In such a vat it is necessary to provide means which will cut the curd once it has been set and will arrange for the curd to be stirred while being "cooked". A typical vat of this more modern type is described and claimed in New Zealand Pat. No. 172,299. Different forces require to be generated during the cutting and stirring cycles. Preferably, this should be achieved simply and in a manner which will allow for some adjustment.